Material handling and processing systems employ pushing devices for moving materials through processing equipment, such as a saw. In some material handling systems, it may be advantageous to provide a return conveyor so that once pieces are processed, they return to the operator for sorting. One problem with some return conveyor devices is that pieces of material are not transferred smoothly to the return conveyor and consequently reach the operator in an unpredictable orientation. Other return systems are undesirable because they require complicated electronic and/or mechanical equipment.
Another problem with some material handling systems is that they tend to push pieces beyond the target processing location if operated too quickly. If a pusher moves at too high of a speed, then the piece of material may float beyond the target processing location. Even small amounts of float may cause significant inaccuracies in dimension and waste. This problem may significantly limit a productivity and/or manufacturing efficiency.